Windows Aero Theme
Windows Aero (Authentic, Energetic, Reflective, and Open) is a transparent Windows theme introduced in Longhorn M6 and is the main theme of Vista & 7, before its removal in Windows 8. The first build with a working Aero is 4038, however builds from 4029.lab06-4033 can have Aero but due to a bug it is impossible to enable it. The last build with Aero's window transparency is Windows 8 build 8423. Aero relies on the DCE, known as DWM after Server Longhorn build 4066/Longhorn build 4074. Aero only worked in a few builds and requires a good WDDM display driver or Windows Basic will be used. Starting with Windows 8 build 7927, this was dropped and Aero would work without a driver. How to Enable Windows Longhorn builds 4038, 4039 (both compiles), 4040 & 4042 (both compiles) # After installing the build, install the VMware 6.5.2 display driver, for better results use VMware 6.5.2 compatibility mode. This driver can be found in Longhorn Driver Packs. # Once you finish installing it, restart and download the Longhorn patched desksrv.dll. Search up on google 'longhorn 4039 (or 4042) aero patch' and look for a link with the patch. Some have 4039 AND 4042 patches, so make sure to choose the right one. For build 4038, 4039 (both compiles), 4040 and 4042.main use the 4039 patch while for 4042.lab06_n use its unique patch. # Once you have downloaded the patch, unzip it (if it's a zip/rar/7z). Now, you should know which build you have so you should get the patched desksrv.dll for your build extracted. Copy it to your Longhorn build. # Now, go to C:\Windows\i386 and rename desksrv.dll to desksrvold.dll (so you can restore the original file if anything goes horribly wrong) # Copy your patched desksrv.dll to C:\Windows\i386. (DO NOT MOVE IT) # Go to C:\Windows\System32 # Rename desksrv.dll to desksrvold.dll then copy your patched desksrv.dll. # Go in the address bar and type "C:\Windows\System32\dllcache" (without the quotation marks) # Usually desksrv is not present, so just copy your patched one to that folder. # Now, for the full changes to take effect, restart. # Now, whenever you want to start DCE, bring up the Run box/Command Prompt and type C:\windows\i386\sbctl start. When you want to stop it, type the same thing but instead of start type stop. Enjoy your working Aero! Windows Longhorn build 4066 Although this build is a Server build it can still have Aero. # Set VMware 6.5-7.x compatibility but don't change anything if on VMware 7.x. # After installing, install the VMware 6.5.2 driver. # You need to reconstruct the Aero theme. This is simple. Go to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes. Right click the Jade folder, press copy. Then right click on the window, press paste. Now, rename the Jade - Copy folder to Aero. Enter the Aero folder and rename Jade.msstyles to aero.msstyles. Go back to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes, and right click on Jade.theme, and press copy. Now, press Ctrl+V. Rename Jade - Copy.theme to Aero.theme, and open it with Notepad. Now, replace DisplayName=@themeui.dll,-203 to DisplayName=Aero. Replace the two remaining Jade references with Aero. # Restart. # Go to Display Properties > Settings > Advanced > Troubleshoot and set Hardware Acceleration to Full. # Apply the Aero theme, wait a bit, then press Ctrl + Shift + F9 and you will enable Aero! Much like 4074, it will have blurry green borders but aero patches are available. Windows Longhorn build 4074 # IMPORTANT! WHEN INSTALLING, USE VMWARE 6.5-7.X COMPATIBILITY! THIS CAN BE DONE BY SETTING 'CUSTOM' IN THE NEW VIRTUAL MACHINE WINDOW. SKIP TO STEP 2 IF YOU ARE USING VMWARE 7.1.4! # After installing the build, install the VMware 6.5.2 display driver. This driver can be found in Longhorn Driver Packs. # You need to reconstruct the Aero theme. This is simple. Go to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes. Right click the Jade folder, press copy. Then right click on the window, press paste. Now, rename the Jade - Copy folder to Aero. Enter the Aero folder and rename Jade.msstyles to aero.msstyles. Go back to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes, and right click on Jade.theme, and press copy. Now, press Ctrl+V. Rename Jade - Copy.theme to Aero.theme, and open it with Notepad. Now, replace DisplayName=@themeui.dll,-2013 to DisplayName=Aero. Replace the two remaining Jade references with Aero. # Now, open regedit and go to HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE/Software/Microsoft/Windows/CurrentVersion/Explorer and create two DWORDs. To get transparency for the taskbar and sidebar, create a MILExplorer DWORD and set it to 1. To get animating Aero Stars on your desktop, create a MILDesktop DWORD and set it to 1. Now, switch to the Aero theme, which should appear in the Display Properties theme list. # At this point we run into a problem - Explorer and Internet Explorer windows are invisible. This is because DWM is not started. Make a batch file and copy this code: @echo off %systemdrive%\windows\i386\sbctl.exe start rundll32 %systemdrive%\windows\system32\uxdesk.dll,DwmStartComposition tskill explorer.exe 6. Now, save the file and run it. This can be done via cmd or the run dialog. 7. You will get working Windows Aero, with default green borders! At this point, you have finished! Enjoy, or read further! 8. (optional) If the green borders are not your kind of borders, look up for a patch or a DWM skin, and follow any instructions to install the patch. You should get Aero Glass. Enjoy! Windows Longhorn build 4081 Aero is SUPER hard to enable but you can still pull it off. Enabling Aero comes at the cost of losing the ability to use Explorer and Internet Explorer windows. # Install the build and then insert the VMware 6.5.2 display driver. # You may need to replace a few key system files to get the driver working. Copy vmx_svga.inf and vmx_svga.pnf to C:\Windows\inf as well as all other driver files. # Rename display.inf to display_old.inf as a backup. Do the same to display.pnf - rename it to display_old.pnf. # Rename vmx_svga.inf to display.inf, and rename vmx_svga.pnf to display.pnf. # Restart. # You need to reconstruct the Aero theme. This is simple. Go to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes. Right click the Jade folder, press copy. Then right click on the window, press paste. Now, rename the Jade - Copy folder to Aero. Enter the Aero folder and rename Jade.msstyles to aero.msstyles. Go back to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes, and right click on Jade.theme, and press copy. Now, press Ctrl+V. Rename Jade - Copy.theme to Aero.theme, and open it with Notepad. Now, replace DisplayName=@themeui.dll,-2013 to DisplayName=Aero. Replace the two remaining Jade references with Aero. # Go to HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE/Software/Microsoft/Windows/CurrentVersion/Explorer and create the DWORD value "MILExplorer" and set it to 1. # Enable the reconstructed Aero theme from Display Properties and restart. # Aero is enabled, enjoy! Windows Longhorn build 4084, 4085 (both), 4086 (all) 4087, 4088 and 4093 These builds do not have true Aero due to a lack of DWM but can still have Aero for the Taskbar and Sidebar. # Install the VMware 6.5.2 driver from the Driver pack. # You need to reconstruct the Aero theme. This is simple. Go to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes. Right click the Jade folder, press copy. Then right click on the window, press paste. Now, rename the Jade - Copy folder to Aero. Enter the Aero folder and rename Jade.msstyles to aero.msstyles. Go back to C:\Windows\Resources\Themes, and right click on Jade.theme, and press copy. Now, press Ctrl+V. Rename Jade - Copy.theme to Aero.theme, and open it with Notepad. Now, replace DisplayName=@themeui.dll,-2013 to DisplayName=Aero. Replace the two remaining Jade references with Aero. # Go to HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE/Software/Microsoft/Windows/CurrentVersion/Explorer and create the DWORD value "MILExplorer" and set it to 1 then make sure you have the Aero theme on, and restart Windows. # Enjoy! Images of Aero These are screenshots of the Aero theme in some builds of Windows. .|none]] .]] with green borders.]] .|none]] .]] .|none|280x280px]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Category:Themes